When a Demons Past Comes Back to Haunt her Present
by sessy-angel
Summary: When a cat demon-miko starts having wierd dreams. It might mean something is going to happen. Not very good at summaries. please read & review


When a Demon's Past Comes Back to Haunt Her Present  
  
"__" = Spoken words '__'= Thoughts **********= Dream (starts &ends)  
  
Prologue  
  
I was wondering through a dark forest. Not knowing where I was going and not really caring. Suddenly a large creature with extremely sharp, powerful claws attached me in the side. I was losing a large amount of blood, which caused me to pass out, but before I was out. I thought, 'I am going to die.'  
  
When I awoke my wound was healed. I realized I was no longer in the forest and I was now in a clearing. I looked around for more of an understanding of where I was. I noticed to my left there was a young, pretty wolf demon. I could tell the wolf was a girl for one thing she was in a dress and by her female features. But her eyes were the first thing that caught my attention in the first place. They seemed to capture my soul and set it free from this world. Yet those looked very familiar, I couldn't tell from where.  
  
I turned to my right and I saw a young, attractive male snake demon. His eyes to where familiar too. But his eyes have a fierce yet caring glow to them. He too seemed very familiar to me too. Suddenly I remembered where from. These two went to the same academy as I did. The academy for the strong and gifted demons. The wolf girl is Katherine of the Eastern Lands. The snake boy is Zachary of the Southern Lands.  
  
I turned my attention to the center of the clearing where a fight was in progress. The larger of the two fighters was a bear demon. The second fighter looked more human than the first fighter did. This fighter had cute doggy ears, golden orb eyes, long silver hair, a crescent moon on his forehead, two purple streaks on each of his cheeks and a long silver tail. He appeared to be a dog demon. From what I could tell the bear demon was losing. The dog demon looked familiar but I couldn't remember from where.  
  
Zachary final realized I had awakened and he said, "You have awaken at last. You must be very special for the lord of the Western Lands to risk his life for you." 'Who could he be?' I thought confused as hell. As the fight was coming to an end, the dog demon used Poison Claw Soul Stealer. The bear demon fell to the ground a matter of pulp at my feet. The dog demon slow headed toward us. He yelled with pain, "Katherine! Zachary! Help me!"  
  
I saw that he had an enormous wound in his chest, so I was up and over to him in a few seconds. His was so great that the ground was painted red within seconds. For some strange reason, I placed my hand on his wounded chest. He groaned loudly from the pain, I whispered, "Shhhh. Relax my savior. Everything will be fine you just have to relax." He then relaxed and allowed me to do what I was doing. Zachary yelled, "What the f___" He never finished his sentence when an extremely bright blue light came from my hands.  
  
Within two minutes the wound upon his chest was gone yet the wound form on my chest. The amount of blood on the ground was now far greater then what came from the battle or from the aftermath with the dog demon. When the dog demon awoke he saw that my wound was larger then he first would have guessed. When his eyes opened I fainted.  
  
The dog demon lifted me up and took me to Kayla's, a local priestess, hut. I was in her hut for 2 days unconscious. My wound was so great that it was taking longer then expected to heal, so Kayla had to use herbs on me.  
  
When I finally awoke everything seemed to be darker then when I was in the forest. I was so scared I sat up quickly and was swept with a wave of dizziness and pain in my chest. I felt a large, gentle hand on my shoulder try to calm me. I laid back down on the futon and looked at the man trying to calm me. I asked him, "Who are you and where am I?"  
  
"You're in Kayla's hut and I'm Inuyouki of the Western Lands. May I ask who you are?"  
  
"I'm Elaine." " Are you from the Northern Lands."  
  
"I'm not sure but I think I am." "I hope you are bec." "Why do you hope I am?"  
  
"For on thing it's because you look like my lover and she came from the Northern Lands."  
  
"Ohhhh okay." "Do you mind if I look at your wrist?" "Why do you wish to look at wrist?  
  
"Well the my lover had a blue dragon tattoo on her wrist. That mark was kind of strange for her to have because she was a cat demon with a dragon tattoo."  
  
"Well without letting you see, I can tell you I do have a blue dragon tattoo on my wrist. Which means I'm your lover." "Finally my search has come to an end." "Why was I lost?"  
  
He looked at me with a funny expression on his face then he said, "You disappeared the night before our wedding day so I started looking for you. Now I found you we can get married."  
  
"Good." I sat up and kissed him forgetting about the pain and the dizziness. All I know at that moment was that I was finally safe and sound in the arms of my lover. When we parted I whispered, "I love you." "I love you too."  
  
Just then an intruder entered and yelled, "You can't have her! She is my woman! You will die!" Inuyouki jumped in front of me protectively and growled at the intruder. Inuyouki attacked the intruder with his Poison Claw Soul Stealer. The intruder dodged the attack very easily and throws something at Inuyouki. Inuyouki screamed in pain and fell to the ground dead. I started to cry and I thought, 'My love is gone. Gone forever.' When the intruder entered earlier I couldn't see his face because he was wearing a mask. He started toward me and he took the mask off. I gasped and thought, 'Ohh no! He is ..'  
  
AN: Hi everybody that was kind enough to read my story. I hoped you liked the story please read and review. It would be very kind of you if you did. I don't care if I get flames because that just helps get better. Please read and review.  
  
Sincerely, Noraneko 


End file.
